Heart of the Overlord
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: What if Sora was the son of the Last overlord who wage war across many worlds. Now that his destiny has found him he must find his friends, fight the Heartless, and build a new empire. rated for lemons and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or overlord nor do I make any money from this.

A.N. Well here is my first fanfiction. I do love both the Kingdom Heart and the Overlord games and after reading YinShadow Key to Evil I thought to do one of my own. But I will not be adding in any book or anime charters (except for a succubus or two). I will just use Disney Movies and TV (or any thing close enough to Disney Movies) and RPG games.

Also there will be Violence and sex in this story don't like don't read

Chapter 1: The Awaking

Sora Awoke to what seems to be a black void with only a stain glass floor of a man with black armor with a large flaming ax. Sora was about to wonder where he was when he heard a voice like thunder "A last I have found you, the one to balance darkness and t be empowered by it". Who's there. "So much to do and so little time, but take your time we wont start the hard work just yet just awaken you to the power of your darkness.

Sora was very confused as the voice seemed to come from everywhere but there was no one to be seen "my what, that does not sound good at all, I don't want to be some kind of villain". "Ha Ha don't worry be what you want and do what you want that is the point of darkness pay no heed to what others say you are. Now step forward and clam your power." With that three pedestals appeared, one with a sword, one with a wand and the other with a shield. "the power of the sword is the power to rip your foes to pieces close up. the power of the wand able to call upon your inner power to smite your foes with fire, lighting, etc.. The power of the shield able to protect our minions so they can fight longer for you. Which do you want. Sora thought and he knew that he was more of a man to fight his own battles than to send an army after his foe " I will choose the sword and the wand". "Excellent now for a small warm up for your adventure".

Sora fell though the floor as everything soon just broke apart as if the glass that it was mad out of just exploded, but instead of falling he found himself floating down to another stain glass floor with a picture of a city which had one half on fire and on the other side Sora felt looked like a grand factory like city. When he landed strange shadow's started to rise up and take on an imp appearances. "The power of darkness lets one do many things. You can destroy everything you see and pick the treasure up from the remainders or enslave the people to build even greater thing in your name. There will be many times you will have to fight to get what you want, and even more times when you want to, keep your rage strong and fight". A sword so appeared in Sora's hand so he charge them and began to swing his sword and chop them up. Some of the shadow imps tried to jump to avoid his sword, but he jump after them and fought them in midair. When he was finished what remained of the Shadow monsters dissolved into a mass of shadow that swallowed up the floor and Sora as well.

When Sora came to he found himself on yet another stain glass floor of what seems to be the same dark armored man sitting on some kind of serpent thorn surrounded by three beautiful and scantily clad women with gold all around them. "The rewards of darkness include more than just power and land. All the riches of entire world will be at your feet and many women will summit their bodies,

hearts, and very soul for your pleasure. Of course the women's main role will just to bear you children so that your dark legacy will continue". After everything Sora had to go though in the last few minuets he had enough and stared to yell "will you just show yourself already. You have taken me from my home asked me ridiculous questions shown me senseless images and made me fight against horrible monster. For what, what is the meaning of all this and why won't you show yourself." the voice continues " Ha ha ha. You are starting to show the true spirit of an Overlord. Very well since and Overlord must always be obeyed I will answer your questions. I can not show myself to you because I have no physical form in fact you are not really even here. As for the question they are to help you determine your destiny. The monsters are the foes that you will be fighting, it is your fate just as much as it is to be Overlord. The images as you call them are pictures of the past that may well hold you future, what would you like this scene to look like?" With that the image on the floor began to melt and reform. when the stain glass floor finished the image was of him on a more traditional thorn, he was dressed like more of a warrior king and there was gold everywhere. The big change however was that instead three women around him there was Kari dressed in a small bikini top and what seems to be a slave girl skirt, she even had on a gold collar and . The fabric was of the cloths was so thin that it was completely see though. Sora also saw even though she was obviously his slave she had a very happy look on her face. "Excellent your dream is not too different than your destiny, you even have a mistress already." At this Sora blushed a little," enough already I am so sick and tired of you just let me go already." "Very good a perfect show of rage, don't concern your self it is almost the end of this journey and after that the journey will soon start. Now climb the stairs." and from out the corner of his eye Sora saw stairs made of light appear.

When Sora got to the top he was on yet one more stain glass floors, this one was depicting an endless hole that seems to be filled with fire like it was an infernal abyss. "Your fate is to use the darkness as you see fit, all that came before you have used it to do incredible thing: build castles, gain vast fortune, build great armies, and most of all destroy all your enemies. But in the end they were all consumed by their own darkness and destroyed themselves, will you be any different?" and with that a large shadow monster that look more like a titan instead of the imp like he was used to appeared. It immediately slammed it fist down at Sora. Sora used a flow motion dash to avoid the attack. When he looked back he saw that the blow just summoned more of those shadow imp, Sora wasted no time in dispatching them with his sword. For some reason Sora knew that the only weak points were it hands and head, so when it just crouched down Sora went on the attack with wild swings attacking its hands. All of a he felt intense burning pain from his back and fell down, it seems that the titan was fire out balls of energy. As Sora was lying down in pain he saw the titan rise to crush him he heard the voice one last time "Don't be afeard, after all you will be the overlord."

Sora awoke on the beach and was startled to see Kari looking down at him. "Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you sleeping down here." "No Kari I was fighting these black shadow monsters on some weird stain glass floors" Sora rambled on. "oh really tell me more." "well there were burning cities, piles of gold, you were there in a sexy slave outfit," and with that Kari hit Sora on the head, "Sora you little pervert, I guess you are at that age." Sora knew he had to change to topic "say Kari do you remember your home own at all yet?" "No I still don't remember anything of where I came from, what about you after all you were found about a year before I was?" "No I still don't remember much before I found washed up on the beach just like you were they say that I only looked four or five. Do you ever want to go back

to your home town Kari?" "Well I am happy here the people are nice and it is so beautiful here. Still I would like to know where I came from." I feel the same way Kari, once the raft is built we should be able to visit other world if the story about this island are really true."

"Hey aren't you all forgetting about me. I am the only one working on the raft." It seems Riku had just found them. "It looks like you are just as lazy as Sora Kari." "Oh you just noticed. Okay let go finish it now. Race all of you" Kari challenged. As they all ran along the beach no one knew of the tragedy that would soon befall them.

At that same time in another world in a half-finished castle hidden away by a vast mountain range, come the sound of arguing. "How did I ever fall so low as t were I am now. I was once the riches Duck in Duckberg, now look at me, Not one munny to my name and wearing this old suit. Oh why did ever team up with the likes of you?" Said what seem to be an old duck man in a worn out business suit and a ruffed up top hat. "Well Scrooge I believe your current misfortunes began when everyone found out about your temple raiding on other worlds and forced you to go on the run. Said a large fat alien with four eyes. "just stop complaining already. Every day you go on and on about it. Why not try to do something useful. I have used this time to design many Gummi Ships for cause." "Oh who asked you Jumba. And I don't see the value of your work when we already had Gummi Ship designs and we can't build anything because we have no resources or things to man them, thank to the fact that your new minions don't' listen to a word we tell them. Try and figure out how to make some munny Jumba instead of your pointless science." A new voice came though the hall, "we all know that the only way any of us will rise once again is for one of us to be named the New Overlord, and it is clear that only I am fit for that title." A large and fat teenage looking cat man in black armor said as he passed the room. "Even when we were at the height of our power all any of you did was stay behind in the tower when I was quelling rebellions and gathering life force. I deserve to be the of Overlord not your errand bo-AAAAAAAAA." was the sound P.J. made as a small blue creature pushed the cat down a near by hole in the floor. "Nice one 626. That idiot P.J. has the same delusions of grandeur that his father had, which was the reason is family fell into shame in the first place." "For once we agree Jumba. Most of P.J work was terrible thanks to his own stupidity, and now he wants to be the Overlord." Scrooge piped in "true Jumpa only he could find a way to make things worse." P.J. just ran up the into the room clearly winded. "that was that last straw you little cuddle bear it's about time I crushed you!" P.J. took out his large spiked club and started to attack 626, but 626 nimbly avoided each blow. Even jumping over the club as he swung it and clime on the walls to avoid he clumsy P.J. who just made new holes the walls and floors. "you little stuffed toy hold still so that I can crush Aieeeeeeeee." was the sound PJ made as he was electrocuted by a little creature wearing lots of robes holding a remote.

Will you all stop arguing already, as the creature took off his hood it was clear that he was some kind of Rabbit. Jumba spoke up "how nice of you to join us Oswald. how is your new title of Minion Master going? Still having fun making the minions not finish the castle." Oswald gave a very firm reply "I told you the only one who can make the minions finish a dark castle is the Overlord of it, and that seat is empty at the moment. And before you even begin PJ the Tower Heart has rejected you many times already because you neither have the brains of body of an Overlord. Lets face it the only thing you offer us is brute strength. Also on that note will need both of Scrooge black market connections and Jumba's scientific expertise for he return of the Overlord. In fact Jumba has given our old master new kinds of

minions to do his biding. In fact they are to only ones we have after we all were forced to run from the Heartless after that invaded the Netherworld Tower. it is a good thing that I built this large back up base in case the war ever went against us." PJ began to talk "Oh don't fool your self Oswald if we are going to rise it had better be soon. Thank to your brother the Glorious Empire is back on its feet, and will be a major pain for us in about a year or so. Also let's not forget that the Heartless continue to consume whole world that we need in order for us to build an empire strong enough to topple the allied worlds. Actually now that I think about it Oswald isn't that just your dream. After all you hated your bother King Micky ever since he became the king and just continued to ris-aieeeeeee." Oswald once more shocked PJ using his remote, one could hear the laughter from 626. "My bother jut got lucky that's all. Now enough of this idiocy, I have imported news." At his everyone just stopped what they were doing and just stared at Oswald. "Well don't keep us waiting tell you already" said Scrooge. "Well the news is after so long the Tower Heart has finally stared pulsing once more which means that soon have to next Overlord to lead us."

Back on Destiny Island.

Sora, Kari, and Riku were watching the setting sun and talking about the upcoming journey. "So Kari's and my home are out there some where Riku?" "Who know Sora. We will never know by just staying here for the rest of our lives." Kari soon asked "Riku you don't like these Island that much to you?" "It's not that I don't like it here, it that this is the prefect world if you only want to lay on the beach your whole life and eat food. That is why we must set out on the raft to do something great with our lives." "But Riku how far can one raft take us" asked Sora. " You have heard the legend of the men who have set out on a raft on this island searching for other worlds and have claimed to have visited them this is our best bet, if not we will find something else." Kari soon asked "so what happens when we get to the other worlds what do we do." Sora responds first "I always wanted to be like one of the hero's of old. Slaying monsters finding treasure and earning the love of princesses and becoming a King." Kari playful responded "oh really Sora you want the love a princess any one in mind for that role?" This cased Sora to go beat red. "how about you Riku?" "I guess I want to be a great warrior the kind that everyone looks up to by doing impossible things. and if there are other worlds out there it just means that our island that we call home are just a little piece of something much greater. So why are we here and not there?" "I don't know" replied Sora. "Exactly Sora, we need to go out and find the answers to these questions." "you have been thinking a lot it seems Riku" said Kari. "Thanks to the two of you. just you coming here from out of nowhere has broaden my horizon so much.

As they walked away Riku tossed something at Sora. "What's this?" asked Sora? "it's a Pappu Fruit. Share it with some one and they will be with you forever. Images of Kari filled Sora's mind. "Hay Sora its time to go back to the main land."

End

Next: Falling Shadows Falling worlds

A.N. Well there is my first fanfiction I wrote please review and give advice. Also I have a Poll so that you can choose Sora Harem please vote. Of course I have some harem girls that will be in here no matter what but I want you advice. Also if Xion and Namine are in this story I will give them different back stories to get them in to the story sooner


	2. Falling Shadows Falling Worlds

See ch 1 for disclaimer.

A.N. So far only about 6 people have voted in my poll I would like to raise the number to be over 10, also feel free to give ideas on how some the harem girls meet Sora (mostly Kim and Lilo). Also please vote all 7 times in the poll if you don't know who to vote for may I suggest Esmeralda and Ms. Incredible, I am having a hard time cutting them out of the Story. I also need ideas to where the Keyhole forthe Overlord world is.

We join Sora and his friends by the raft, Riku was speaking. "Okay so the only things we still need for the raft are some food, some cloth for a sail, and a compass. Well I am sure that I have a some where in my room. Okay that mean that Kairi you go sew up a workable sail and that leaves Sora to find the food."

"**What**, why do I have to the sewing, is it because I am women" Kairi pouted. Riku replied "Okay Kairi then you can run all over the Island looking for enough food while Sora tires to sew a workable sail we need to get to anther world, and no offence I don't think its good to relay on Sora for that task."

"Giggle your right Riku, Sora's not good for much other than physical labor." Sora spoke up "thanks guys now I have to run all-over the island looking for food." Kairi cutely replied "Awww please Sora, you are so athletic you could gather the food in no time, you don't want me running raged, do you." Sora knew that Kairi was playing cute with him, but he still couldn't rested her"Well if I must."

As Sora was using flow motion to gather food by using dash to jump from tree to tree, he found himself thinking about the past. His earliest memory was washing up on the beaches of DestinyIsland, that must have been about 10 years ago when he was only five. When the towns people found him he was committed to the local orphanage. It was a nice place unlike other orphanage this one was run by kind and loving people who let him go out and play at the Island.

His first friend was a local boy Riku, Sora remember that they first met during a fair by competing in a race. Since then they have been changeling each other at every opportunity weather it was to see who could clime the tallest tree or who was better at swords, the last one always had both of them badly beaten and battered. Over time it only seemed natural for them to always be play together.

Sora then began to think of think of the fateful day on which he first met Kairi. It was a little over a year since he was found on the island, he was walking along the beach when he first spotted her washed up on the beach. His first thought was how beautiful she was even though she was still his own age. He took Kairi back to the town so she could get some help.

It soon became clear that the girl had very few memories of her past and the few memories of her home did not describe anything in the world. In the end Kairi was sent to live in the orphanagealong with Sora. Sora, Kairi, and Riku soon becameinseparable. Sora had to admit that the four of them playing on the beach was the best time of his life.

Sora stopped for a moment, wait four people I only remember going to the beach with Riku and Kairi so who am I forgetting. Well I guess I will have to think more about this later I only need to find some more mushrooms and I am done, Ithink there are some in that strange cave, Sora though to himself. Sora soon arrived at the cave. After finding enough mushrooms he began to think back on his past again.

He had found this place when exploring the island. Soon Sora made it in to some kind of secret base. Sora spend a lot of his time there by drawing on the walls, over the years he had covered the cave walls in pictures of towers, castles, and strange imp like monsters.

There was still one part of the cave that was still a mystery to him. at the end of the cave there was of all things, a door right the stone wall of the cave. It made no sense for there to be a door in an island cave, and no matter what Sora did the door just would not open.

Sora pastedby his favoritepart of the cave, the picture of himself and Kairi. The only person Sora ever showed his secret cave to was Kairi, not even Riku knew that this cave existed. In one ofKairi's visits they draw pictures of each began to think about what he felt forKairi. She was the kindest person that he have ever known, ever since he first met her she had made his heart skip a beat, just like him she wash up on the beach so he felt a kinship with her. Sora knew that he loved her, he did not know when he started to feel this way, but he loved her for so long now.

Remembering what Riku told him about the star shapedpappu fruitSora knew that wanted to add to his treasured cave drawing. It took Sora some time but he made the drawing seem as if Sora was giving Kairi s pappu fruit. As soon as he finished he felt the someone else was in the cave.

"Who's there?" Sora demanded. The only thing he saw was someone in a cloak so dark he could hardly see him in the cave.

"I've come to see the door to this world." said the person in the black cloak.

"Huh"

"This world has been connected" the mysterious man continued

"What are you talking about" Sora was getting a little nervous he had never seen this man before and just was talking sheer nonsense.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop talking in ominous riddles are you tiring to freak me out or something. More to the point who are you and where to you come from, I know everyone on the islands, but I have never see you before."

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door, or what lies in the night sky."

When the man said nights sky something clicked in Soras mind. "So you're from another world."

"There is so very much to learn you understand so little...You understand so little."

Sora did not like being insulted like that. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and not only get out there and learn things, but I will become a legend in the process."

"A meaningless effort...One who knows nothing can understand nothing or do anything of value." And with that the man just melted away into the darkness. Sora was greatly shockedthat he just vanished like that, he even wondered if he just imagined the whole thing. In the end he just left the cave to get back to Riku and Kairi.

Once Sora was back at the raft with his friends he stared talking to Riku. "Well I got the food is there anything else that we need before we set sail?" Sora asked. "The only thing that the raft needs now is a name, how about Excalibur." said Riku. "No I think it should be something like Highwind." replied Sora.

"Well I think that we should settle this in our usual way, with a dual." challenge Riku. "Your on Riku, after we have fought so much that I lost count of our scores. This seems like good opportunity to start or rivalry all over again." said Sora. "Nnoooooo" screamed Kairi. "The last time the two of you dueled you were both so beaten up that the two of you were in the hospital for days, in fact it was like that for the last three times you dueled. We can't risk injuring ourselves this close to the time when we leave for the new world."

"Kairi is right, we always get carried away when we duel" Riku said. "Lets just have a race instead."

"Your on Riku, a race is just as good to settle this lets meet up on the hill." said Sora.

Later up o the hill. "Okay Riku lets get things strait, if I win the raft will be named Highwind and if you winth" Riku cut Sora off " when I win I get to share a Paopufurit with Kairi." Sora became very angry and a bit jealous when Riku said that, he was in love with Kairi and he would not permit her to be stolen away from him even by Riku.

Kairi then began to the explain the rules "the goal of the race will be you must touch the star shape tree and make it back here will be the winner. You can take any route you wish. On your mark gets set and GO."

Sora and Riku dashed off. the first obstacle was the old docks that were falling apart. Half way on to the dock it started to clasping on both Sora and Riku. with out even slowing down both Sora and Riku jumped up and used a flow motion dash to avoid falling.

When Sora made it to the shore he decided to take a small shortcut. he would clime the tower and use the zip line for a speed boost. It took a little time however the plan worked and gave Sora a big lead. Everything was going fine until the cliff, Riku had started to use a rapid use of flow motion dash jump to scale the cliff face to reach the star shaped tree.

With half of the race over Sora and Riku were neck and neck. On the return routSora used his flow motion dash to bounce off the trees. Soon both Sora and Riku were on the final stretch. Sora pulled on last Flow motion dash to fly past Riku and win the Race.

Riku said "well it looks like the raft will be named Highwind." Sora just shot Riku a dirty look, after all he just said that he would try to take Kairi away and now he was talking about naming a raft. Riku continued " well know that everything is settled I am going back to the main land, how about you two." Kairi said " I want to stay on the island a little longer after all I don't know when I will be back again, how about you Sora?"

"Well I think I will stay little longer also." Sora replied. Soon both he and Kairi were watching the sun set on the beach.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kari said.

"What do you mean" Sora replied.

"Sora, lets take the raft and go, just the two of us!" Kairi proclaimed.

"What?" That was all Sora could say to Kairi statement. images in head appeared where it was just him and Kairi on adventures and a few romantic thoughts as well.

"He hehe just kidding." Kairi replied while laughing a little. " I just wanted to see the look on you face when I said that."

"What's gotten in to you? You're the one that's changed Kairi."

"Maybe... You know I was a little afraid at first going off into the unknown. But now I'm ready, no matter where I go or what I see I know that I can always come back here. Right Sora."

"yeah, of course! This place will always be our home." Sora replied.

"I jus can't wait. Once we set sail, it will be great. So Sora it there anything else you want to before we get back." asked Kairi.

Sora remembered that he still had a Poapo fruit with him, "well before I head back, I wanted to eat this poapo fruit, do you want any?" Sora asked. Slightly nervous because it secretly meant that he was asking her to be his girlfriend his the legends about the fruit were true.

Kairi just stared at blankly for a second then smiled and said " Sure I would love to share a poapo with you, but not here lets go into our secret place."

Some time latter in the secret place, Sora and Kairi were just finishing the sweet poapofurit when Kairi moved closer to Sora and said "I see that you added to our cave drawing." Sora was stammering for words as he had now idea what to tell her. "I guess you already heard that when a boy and a girl share these poapo fruit that will be fated to be together."Kairi tried to make some excuse "well I ma.. mmmmmmph" Sora was cut off as Kairi had captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Sora I want you to hear something, so please don't talk until I am finished. I have been secretly in love with you for a while now. I don't know when it started but you have always been so kind to me and very brave in everything that you do, those are only some of the things that I love about you. Now that I know that you feel the same by sharing this poapo with me it fills me with joy. I told you before that I am still a little scared of leaving the island tomorrow and not knowing what will become of us so just for the night could you love me just for the night."

Lemon Time_

A flame of desire grew inside of Sora with each world Kairi spoke. By the time she finished speaking all Sora could think about was throwing her down and claiming her as his own. He finally pulled her into a searing kiss. Never braking contact with her lips sora laid her down on the ground and started to caress her body.

Sora had to pated for air after awhile. Looking down uponKairi as she panting for the kisses made Soras desire even grater than before. He striped Kairi of her cloths slowly so he could gazed upon her had smooth milky white skin her breast that were still growing had only retched a B cup, but Sora was still memorized by them. Sora then stared kissing her down her neck and on to her breast.

Kairi was in heaven as Sora kisses felt like fire upon her skin and when Sora began sucking on her breast the sensationscased her to go totally limp the only thing she could do was moan in pleasure with an occasional coo. Kairi felt that Sora had stopped ravishing her and looked up to see if anything was wrong. What she saw only cased her own lust to grow, Sora was tearing off his cloths Kairi could see his lean and muscular body, she was not sure on the size but it look very big around 8 inches. With lust in his gaze Sora asked "Kairi I need you so badly can I take you please." Kairi knew she couldn't say no even if she wanted to, her own body ached with need and longing for Sora embrace. Kairi spread her legs wide and said "Take me Sora... I need you so bad."

With those words Sora lost the last ounce of control he had and thrust himself into Kairi pussy. He silenced her scream him a lustful kiss. Soon he stared to slide in and out of Kairi wet pussy. Sora felt like he was in the middle of a raging inferno it made want to dive intoKairi tight sex deeper and faster. As he was thrusting into KairiSora was chanting things almost like he was in some trance "Kairi I love you...you are mine ….. and mine alone ... I will take you every night …... I am going to cum soon." With one last powerful thrust he erupted in side of Kairi.

As Sora laid on top of Kairi he know that he need more. "Kairi I need to do it again" Sora said as he stared to roll Kairi on to her belly. "what, Sora your not staifed yet. just give me some re... mmmmph." Sora silenced Kairi protest with a hot kiss and then proceeded to take yet her yet again doggy style.

ENDLEMON 

Much later. Sora was spent and resting by Kairi. Kairi broke the silence " Sora you jerk, you could of let me rest a little."

"Sorry Kairi. I don't know what over me, it felt so good having sex with you I just couldn't stop. Please forgive me if I was too rough on you."

"Oh don't worry I love every second of it. And don't forget our destinies are now one thanks to the poapo fruit." Kairi tried to move some but found that she did not have the energy.

"Kairi are you okay do you need help!" Sora asked concern heavy in his voice. "I am fine Sora I just need a little rest that all, but you should head back home now we don't need any rumors spreading about us even if you are leaving soon."

"Are you sure, I could help you back the to main land." "I am sure Sora you know that the people at the orphanage would lock us up if they though that we just made hot passionate love while we were alone, not only would we not be able to leave for another world we wouldn't be able to see each other again."

The thought was like a knife in Soras heart. "Oaky Kairi I will head back." After Sora got back to the orphanage the first thing he did was take a shower to wash off the smell sex form him. When he got out of the shower he looked out side and saw that a bad storm had devolved. Fearing for KairiSora got dressed and made his way back to the island.

On the way over Sora saw just how strange this storm was. There was very little rain but howling wind and crazy lighting. The clouds were moving strange as well, as if they were swirling waves of darkness. As Soraarrived on the island he saw that both Rikus and Kairis boats were still here. He also saw what seemed to be a ominous floating red energy ball for lack of a better word. As he was walking down the dock those shadow imps from his dream were appearing form out of the ground. 'I must still be dreaming there is no way those imps are real' Sora fell to the ground as he felt a sharp pain in back. Looking back he saw that one of the imps has attacked him from behind.

The pain was real so Sora knew that this was really happing, 'I can't fight these things with my bare hands I better make a run for it. As Sora ran more imps poped up from out of nowhere, it was as if they came from the very darkness itself. Sora was getting very worried these things were everywhere what if they found Kairi before him, he knew he couldn't loss her just after they promised they would be together forever it was just to much for him to bear.

Sora spotted a finger in the distance and thing it was Kairi he made his was over. Sora was a bit disappointed to see that it was only Riku. "Riku have see Kairi where is she, with all these imps around see could be in really danger."

"The door is opened..." Riku replied. Rikus response upset Sora a little here he was worried for Kairis life and he was talking about some door. "What" was the only thing Sora could say.

"The door is open Sora now we can go to the outside world." Riku rambled on.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi." Sora exclaimed to willing to leave his new lover behind.

"Kairi's coming with us" Riku said. Sora wonder how she could come with them if she was nowhere to be seen, he even wonder if Riku even knew what he was talking about. "Once we step through we may never be able to return. But this may be our only chance. We can't let our fear stop us! Im not afraid of the Darkness!" with that Riku held his hand out to Sora asking him to join him.

Sora wonder just what was wrong with his friend. Riku seemed to have losthis grip on reality. Just then darkness rose out of the ground around Rikusas if to swallow him up. Sora rushed in to help his friends only to be caught by the darkness himself. As Sora struggled to reach his friend he thought to himself 'it can't end like this I have not even started my journey yet. I am supposed to see far away lands and defeat horrible monsters. The people would love and respect me, they would make me their king.' As the darkness swallowed him up Soras last thought was 'if only I had a weapon to fight against this darkness I would utterly crushed it in to oblivion.

Just then a purple light began to shine and the darkness was gone and in his hand he found a giant key made with a golden handle and black blade. He heard the something speak into his head "use the Keyblade to fight the darkness." Said the mysterious voice.

As Sora wondering what was happing a group of imps attacked him. In pain Sora knew that he had to fight back or he would die. In one quick motion he swung the keyblade at the group of imps. Several imps were cut in half in just one attack, they stared to dissolve into black mist leaving behind strange green orbs. As Sora got closer the green orbs flowed into him and seemed to heal him. With the boost in life he attacked the imps in a fury of sword slashes. The imps fell like wheat before a reaper, however Sora noticed to for ever one he cut down more would just take there place. Sora knew that if they kept on massing like this he would soon be over run so he decided break away from these imps and go look for Kairi again.

Sora made his way to the cave thinking that Kairi would still be there dispatching any imps that got in his way. What worried him is when he looked to were to town was should be. He only saw a massive wall of darkness as if the town had be eaten up by the darkness itself.

When he finally made his secret place in the cave he found Kairi. His heart leapt for joy that she was safe from the imps, though she did look very weak. Suddenly the door that would never open burst wide open blowing Kairi towards him. Soratried to catch her but she vanished before he could get a hold on her. The wind from the door grow stronger blowing him out o the cave.

We Sora regained his bearing he saw what was left of his island, no more huts or docks even the mountain was missing. All that was left was a sandy plane with ruble all around. He tried to make his way to the ocean but all he saw was a black abyss, like his beloved island was falling into a giant pit. Sora heard so strange noise and looked over to see the shadow titan from is dream looking down upon his. Sora felt that the end of the world was at hand and nothing could be down to save it the things he loved or even himself, but he resolved that if he was going to die to day he would go out fighting and cowering before some giant. He raised his keyblade up and charged the Shadow Titan.

Sora started by jump slashing one of its hands. The titan was slow movingthankfully barely onslaught however it quickly react into the grown, taking advantage of how close the titans head was to the ground Sora quickly ran up to the beast head and delivered a string was sword strikes to it. All too soon the titan stood up again providing any more attacks, Sora notes that the titan was holding some kinds of black and red energy ball. it threw the ball up it the sky where it exploded into many smaller energy balls that began to rain down upon the battlefield. Sora had to run around franticly to avoid the rain of attacks.

Even though Sora was busy avoiding the Titans attack he was still keeping an eye on it so when he saw that it was crouching down just like in his dream he know it was going to start firing off that homing attack again. An idea came to him to use its own attack against him. Very soon those energy blast were catching up to him. So he stopped and using his keyblade he batted the energy balls right back at the titan. The attacks all hit sending the titan reeling back. Sora was so focused on hitting back his homing attack he forgot to look out for the raining attack and was it by one and Sora was almost over come with the burning pain.

When Sora recovered he saw that the Shadow Titan was preparing to summon more of those Shadow Imps. Sora had to finish this soon so he charged the titan and ran up its arm and using flow motion to speed up and derived a mighty dash attack that knocked the to the ground.

Unfortunately a mighty wind stared blowing and sent every thing straight into that giant red orb. Sora prepared himself for the end as everything went black.

The next thing Sora felt was cold hard stone. When he opened his eyes he found himself in some rundown throne room. What surprised him was that there was a weird rabbit looking at him. "Welcome master Sora we have been waiting 10 years for you return." the rabbit said.

End of chapter 2

Well there was another chapter of my first fic. I might try some other stories before I start the next chapter but the but the updateds will come. Also I will also start posting stories on and Adult fanfiction.

Also I need more ideas for new minions. For the sake of the story Sora will not have the original 4 also I need more people voting in my poll only 6 people have.

To nightmaster000 since you asked about my harem I might as well tell you.

Kairi: the first mistress and Soras first love. Even though Sora build a harem he loves Kairi the most.

Princess Eilonwy: the forgotten Disney princess from the Black Cauldron. I figured she desverted the spot light for a change. She will be Soras main balck magic user.

KurumuKurono: the succubus from Rosario Vampire. She need Sora help to rescue her mother and her people from the Empire. Do to her own lusty nature and Sora's inner lust he falls for Kurumu. She help the other girls act more sexy. I would have liked to use a Disney chater but they don't have many succubus.

Namine: due to her many votes on the poll she will be added to the default list I will be changing her story to add her sooner youmay have even picked up on that already. She is a white magic user and a summer.

now for the girls on the poll.

Ariel: has 5 votes. This is good her world is on the travel list and I planed use a lot of under water minions in her world. She wants to see other worlds and falls for Sora.

Kim Possible: has 5 votes. A warrior from a fallen world. She has long since known that she was only in it for the rush of fighting and has become something an adrenaline junkie. After her world fell she was left nothing to do and joined up with Sora for excitement. tell me on what world she meets Sora

Jasmine: has 4 votes. Aladdin who? Sora will be taking over all of Aladdin role in the movie including finding the genie and becoming a prince. it get hot on the carpet.

Mulan: has 4 votes. After some defeats Sora thinks he needs formal training. So the land of dragons mistake him for an in listing solder he jumps on the chance. He shares a tent with Mulan and finds out her secret. To keep him quiet she takes care of his manly needs.

Teen Age Lilo: has 4 votes. To be honest I didn't thing she would get some many votes. Having loss her remaining family when the heartless took her world she has been very depressed. When Sora saves her she things that he is her new ohana along with the other harem girls as well. I need some help with her chater though send ideas of eccentric behavior.

Rapunzel: has 3 votes. Sora takes over the role of Flyn Rider.

Merida from Brave: has 3 votes: in punishment for cursing her mother she is striped of her title and given to Sora. Learns to love Sora.

Jessica Rabbit: has 3 votes: I thought that the Hottest woman in Disney history would get more votes. A singer in Transvers Town. Like everyone in Transvers Town she wants out and when she finds out that Sora is rich and has a ship she seduces him .

Belle: has 2 votes. I planed to do a love triangle with her and the beast but with such few votes the Beast is going to win.

Candace Flynn: has 2 votes. I wanted to see what people though of her. Looks like she will have to settle for running Soras spy network

Snow White and Cinderella: have 2 votes. More of Sora taking over the role prince charming

Yuna from ff X-2: has 2 votes. I wanted to see how well a Final Fantasy charter would do here. She was not going to be a fairy if that is what you were thinking she is a world hopper looking for treasure.

Esmeralda from the Hunch back of Notre Dame: has 1 vote. I am having a hard time cutting her out of the Story. In my plan Sora goes to her world and falls for her when he see her dancing. At first she finds him a kid but after he saves her from being burned alive she sumites to him right in Notre Dame (if this offences enough people I will change it)

Ms Incredible: has 1 vote: another one I wanted in the story. Form a fallen world is bad enough but she and her daughter were eaten by the monster whale Monstro. When her Daughter was kidnaped by Riku thinking she was a pricess of light she submitsherself to Sora to save her Daughter. Violet Girl will also be joining aswell.

Wendy and Jane: have no votes. I just wanted to see if people wanted them.

Peg from Goof Troop: has no votes. I though there should be at least one anthro girl on the list. She would also be yet another reason to beat up on PJ.


	3. Secrets of the Past

A.N. At the end of he next chapter they should be off to Traverse Town and when that happens I have to end the poll so vote while you can.

When last we saw Sora he was face to face with a talking rabbit.

"Greeting master Sora I have been waiting for your return for the last 10 years" the Rabbit said. Sora was even more confused as it seemed that the rabbit already knew him. "How is it that you know me we never met and what is this place?" Looking around Sora saw that there were more people in the room, he used the term the loosely though, that was a duck in a worn out suit and top hat, A fat cat holding a big club and wearing black armor, and a four eyed something or another.

"You must have some memory loss, not surprising after what you went though when you were taken from here, but reassured you are home" the rabbit was cut off by the cat, "This is the guy we have been waiting for, some milk sob boy who looks like he has never been on the battlefield and you want him to be the next overlord Oswald."

"Quit PJ" the rabbit Sora now knew as Oswald said. "Sorry for PJ he is just jealous of you just ignore him for now. I am sure that you have question so I will do my best to answer them for you."

"Okay, you say that I am your master and that you want me to be an overlord, why is that why me." asked Sora.

"Of course my lord. You must not remember your father, basicity he was the last overlord so that makes you his solo heir." replied Oswald.

"Do you mean I was born here, wait where is my father now. Do I have any more family?" Sora ask very eager to learn more about his past.

"Unfortunately your father fell in battle fighting the Heartless when they invaded the Nether World Tower. Perhaps it would be easier if I started at the beginning. But before I do you must understand that your father was a conqueror"

Oswald told Sora the story of his father up till the point where he defeats the Glorious Empire, he admits he does not know much that happened right after that, but some how the old Overlord learned how to sent his armies to other world and waged an endless campaign of conquest and destruction. Many other warriors pledged themselves to his cause of ruling all the worlds. He really started to paying attention when he told of the ball that was held to celebrate his birth as well his twin sister Xion.

Flash Back.

It was a grand ball that was held in honor of the birth of the Overlords heir. Kelda was the last of the mistresses to give birth to the Overlords offspring, but she was the only one to give birth to a son.

The battle against the united worlds was going great thanks to the newest member of the Dark Circle

All of the important people of the Empire were there.

Jack Skelington the great showman of the empire. Ruler of Halloween Town and in charge of spreading fear throughout land of the enemies of the empire and even the people of the empire itself. While he was respected by his peers for work they questioned why he merely terrorized people and did no real damage and even if he was truly evil.

Morrigan Aensland the queen of the succubus. The succubus's have pledged their loyalty to the new Overlord soon after he conquered the Glorious Empire. They became his spies and if he was feeling generous they would give his prisoners a pleasurable end.

Baron Ruber was a former knight of Camelot before his greed and temper caused him to attack the king in a foolish attempted to take the throne. Since then he found his way to the Overlord and severed him as a ruthless general.

Maleficent The Queen of Darkness. The highest magic user in the service of the overlord and one of his first allies when he first gained the power to travel to other worlds. People often wonder why someone so evil and full of pride just offered herself as a servant so readily?

The newest general Vanitas the dark keyblade wielder. He came out of nowhere commanding strange monsters. He has often fought with the Keyblade wielding Jedi Order. People often wonder where he came from and what he wants.

The Overlord so brought his family down to the ballroom. The overlord always wore his armor and weapons even to the most forma events and was known to chop people in half just for angering him. He was occupying by his mistresses and daughters. Mistress Juno passionate and totally without shame, in exchange for expensive gifts she gave the overlord endless nights of pleasure. So it was no surprise when she gave birth to the Overlord first child Venus, named for a goddess of love and passion age 3. Mistress Fay Queen of the night, a corrupted elf queen and a master of magic she hopes her daughter Lilith will grow up to be a dark witch, age 2. And at last mistress Kelda the first mistress the Overlord had met, she had just given birth to twins. Her daughter was named Xion and they named the Overlords first son Sora in hopes that his empire will reach the sky.

One by one the people there offered treasure to the new born lord. Most were gold and gems be two stood out as unique and special, Jack give Sora the thirst of the vampire so that his fallen enemies will nourish him and Morrigan give his the Lust of the Succubus so that not only will he be attracted to many beautifully woman he could fully enjoy them all night.

Flash Back End

"The thirst of the vampire is that why those imps turned into those green orbs that healed me?" asked Sora

"Most likely master, have you also been enjoying the lust of the succubus as well" replied Oswald.

"What, Do you think I some kind of pervert, I only have Kairi in my heart and that's the way it will always be."

The four eyed thing began to speak "are you about that maybe she was the best out of a pathetic lot. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jumba Jookiba your evil scientist."

"Well I always wanted an evil scientist" sarcasm was heavy in his voice. "What do you mean if I am sure about Kairi."

"Well as a scientist I must consider all theories, are you so sure that the other woman you meet were your type?" Sora thought for a second all other woman on the island were ether too young or working class wives who did not care too much about their looks any more, wait what was he thinking he was in love with Kairi and that was final.

"Also have you ever lost control of your self when mating with the girl Kairi and seemed to become a demon of lust, that is if you ever got that far with her?"

Sora remembered how he couldn't stop fucking Kairi was they confessed their love for the first time.

"Jumba what are you doing we bought him back here so that he could restore his family's empire and us along with it, not question him about his love life." Screamed the old duck. "Let me induce myself my named is Scrooge McDuck, I will be handing the business side of your empire so you can focus and bring in more land and gold. I will inform you of what I am doing of course and I would never think of making myself richer than you...unfortunately."

"Old Scrooge always did have a weakness for money master but that makes him work hard for you. Now I think its time to tell you the rest of the story." Said Oswald.

Flash Back

The war has not gone well for both sides. It seems that Vanitas was able to destroy the Jedi knights but he fell in battle and thus cost the Overlord half of his army that Vanitas gave him. The Overlord was forced to increase his life force gathering, reducing whole worlds to burnt out husks, and sent minions from his tower to the front lines.

Oswald was walking in the tower when a mass of darkness appeared spewing monsters. The shadow imps tried to grab Oswald but he quickly leaped out of the way and casted blizzard on the group.

'What are these things and how did they get passed the barrier. I must find the master so that he can crush these fools.' Oswald thought. He quickly fled to the throne room, on the way he ran into both Scrooge and Jumba both of whom were running from the monsters.

"Oswald what are these things and what are we going to do." Scrooge asked.

"I don't know anything about these monsters, but the only thing we can do is find our lord and master and to what we can to help."

"That's your plan remind me once more why our master made you head scientist and not me?" asked Jumba.

"This is hardly the time for this lets move."

When they got to the to the thorn room however there were met with a horrible sight. Larger and stronger looking shadow monsters were swarming the room and overwhelming the overlord and his mistress. The three of them knew that there was nothing they could do to help the overlord.

"ahhh all is lost. Quickly we must start the evacuation plan I made' Oswald said clearly panicking. "The only problem is that we need to get to the Tower Heart down in dungeon and begin the process manually."

"Here Oswald a Scrooge take these lazar guns and get moving." As the three of them began to fight there way to the dungeon they heard a filmier cry. "Heeellp me monster are coming out of the shadows." It was PJ falling down the stairs.

"Oh great PJ is still alive." said Oswald

"The only good news is that we can use him as a living shield, he fat enough." said Scrooge

"I can still hear you, what's happening where is the Overlord?"

"Our Master has fallen all we can is escaped with the Tower Heart, so we can rise again." proclaimed Oswald

"Oh great the mighty Overlord can't handle some puny shadow monster how he ever became Overlord is beyond me." Said PJ

"You utter fool if we weren't in mortal danger I would shoot" Scrooge was cut off as PJ swung his club at the monster behind the three of them.

"Now is not the time to argue follow me, were are we going anyway?"

"Just follow me you fool."

So under Oswald leadership they began to make their way to the dungeon. With Oswald using both blaster and magic spells to attack the unknown enemy. Junba and Scrooge provided cover fire for him and PJ using his giant club and natural strength to pound them into the ground.

Just before they made it to the dungeons entrance they heard a cry for help. "I think that is our young master we must rescue him at once." said Oswald.

"You can't be serious we should save ourselves not that four year old brat" PJ comment eared him a thunder bolt from Oswald. "If we couldn't save our lord we must save his heir." The rest agreed

When they got to where Sora was they found him and his older sister Venus being carried off by what seemed to be Darkball monsters. "Oswald help us" screamed Sora. Oswald fired his blaster and dispatched the monsters but it caused the two fall hard to the floor. Sora was clearly in bad shape with a blow to the head, but Venus landed on her feet.

"Oswald were is father, what's happening, tell me it will be alright." pleaded Venus.

"I am afraid to tell your father and all your mother were killed by these thing so I am a sorry but things wont alright."

"Why are bothering with the dead weight you can't think that we can protect the kids. Who knows what's waiting for us in the dungeon and you want to bring two kids down there." PJ said as both Jumba and Scrooge shoot him with their blaster.

"As traitorous as PJ was there was there he has a point I must use my magic to sent the two of them away to other worlds wear they will be safe." said Oswald

Thus Oswald called upon his magic to sent the two of them to far off worlds hoping they would be safe.

Flashback end.

"And after that we went down to the dungeons and after killing a few more of those monsters we escaped with the Tower Heart to this safe location using a portal I set up just in case we ever needed to run. Also because was lost Gnarl in the attack I was made minion master by Tower Heart, though these days we call it the Dark Heart." said Oswald.

"And don't forget my lab which was taken here automatically when the evacuation signal was sent out. Will even got the new hives I made." said Jumba

"Too bad we lost the rest of the hives that the overlords have used for generations. Also we only have the pale minions that are only good as servants and working machinery, the orange minions that have electric power and use them at close range though they still are not as good as the browns were, and your various underwater minions that can't be used on land." said Scrooge.

"Okay so that explains how I got to the Destiny Islands with no memory. Wait where are all my sisters, do I really not have a family anymore, what were those things, and where are Kairi and Riku."

Oswald tried to explain "I am sorry to say that I don't know where Venus was sent and I don't even know if Xion and Lilith are even alive." One could plainly see the shock on Soras face. "We now know that the monsters that attacked the tower and that consumed your world are known as the Heartless. Monsters that are born out of the darkness in people's hearts. The only thing they want are more dark hearts which is most likely why they went after your family. A barrier now protects this castle so we don't need to worry about them making any more surprise attacks."

"That's good but what about Kairi and Riku?"

"I am afraid that only you were brought here, but your friends were most likely thorn to other world, the Dark Heart knew you and summoned you here. But your first priority should be establish your own dark realm so that you can start your empire." said Oswald

"What I need to find my friends, that overlord stuff can wait I'm not sure that I even want to be a dark and evil overlord."

"Actually sire if you build an empire on many worlds you stand a much better chance of finding your friends because one person can only search so much by himself, even if you are on the right world, but if you can force many people on many worlds to look for your friend than it would be most likely be quickly found. Not only that the bigger your empire the grater power of the Dark Heart has and could look for them just as it found you."

Sora thought about it and no matter how he tried to think that this is a bad idea Oswald just made too good a point. "Okay I will try to be an overlord but I won't be evil am I clear."

"Of course my lord him fact I know just the place to get started. The village of spree, it is have big problems with trolls, save the village and become their Overlord." said Oswald. "But first you need to be accepted by the tower heart. I need time to prepare why don't you go with Scrooge for a tour around the Tower I should be ready by then."

"Why bother if the Dark Heart rejected me than there is no way that softy will be chosen." said PJ.

"Quite, show some respect for your lord's son. You were never chosen to be overlord because you are so stupid." yelled Jumba

"One moment, I know my story but what is the all of your stories. Why are here and still serving me?" asked Sora.

"Our story is long but I will start with mine." said Oswald. "It began in my childhood I was always studying magic and technology while my brother Mickey was playing silly musketeer games with his friends Donald and Goofy. To make a long story sort I was accepted into the top university in our world and Mickey and his friends were made janitors for the musketeers. However that all changed when someone's stupid father tried to take over the kingdom." Oswald said eyeing PJ.

"He made my bother and his friends musketeers to guard the princess so that there sheer ineptitude would allow him to kidnap the princess. Than use an imposter to name himself the future king. It was strangely brilliant for one of his bloodline, but the follow though was what you would expect. Mickey and friends some how stopped him. Not only that Minnie the princess fell in love with my brother making him a hero and next king of the country overnight. Soon after that Mickey find ways into other worlds and became a keyblade master and help form the Allied Worlds." Oswald was rambling at this point.

"Could you get on with it stop taking about your brother." demanded Sora

"Sorry my lord, we soon people just forgot how smart I am and just assumed I got where I was by being the brother to the soon to be king and started treating me like a good for nothing. Skipping to the end I came up with new kinds of technology Magic-Teck. The machines were bulky and gave off lots of steam because of the cooling units but it would of have advanced our world so much. It would have been my gift to the world, but my brother the king thought it was to gothic look for the world and was not needed. I was devastated by this and not only that everyone was laughing at me behind my back, I had become the punch line of a bad joke. Soon however the war with the overlord started and I chose to leave behind everything my world and even my girlfriend in order to pass on my inventions to him so they would be appreciated. I was soon made top scientist over Jumba thanks to his mostly worthless experiments."

"Meeganalakweesta, boda sola." Sora looked at the source of the gibberish and saw a strange blue creature.

"Relax 626, just because the last overlord did not appreciate my work does not mean that you are not a powerful tool of destitution that will put any enemy in stitches.

"What that thing asked Sora?" clearly fascinated by the strange creature.

"This is my last experiment and the only one I was able to save from your father. My story is very straight forward. I am an evil genius who wants to created an evil army. So when your father started him war of conquest I joined him at the first I got. With my advanced bio engineering skills I created more minion hives from samples of the older hives. Your father was so impressed that he gave me enough resources for me to made hundreds of experiments each able to spread a different kind of evil. For some reason when your father sent them to the battle field he was disappointed in them for some reason and scattered throughout the worlds. said Jumba.

"Let me tell you why master, you see most of his evil spreading experiments were stupid and only good for annoying people." Oswald began. "Your father sent out some of his experiments to different worlds to spread chaos so that his army would move in and crush them, and here is how it turned out. "Experiment 625 was sent to Twilight Town and just opened a sandwich shop. Experiment 007 was just a dog that barks at people. Experiment 332 just insulted people, that would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Experiment 054 was able to cover anything in fudge if that was not stupid enough he was sent to a world made out of candy, no one even cared that he was there. well you get the idea.

"Am I to blame that overlord sent them out at random. You have to admit 626 is a perfect tool for the overlord."

"True Jumba." said Oswald

"Wait you call him 626, don't you think he needs a real name?"

"I don't see why he needs one master but if you want to give him one you can master."

Sora thought "well if he meant to put my enemies in stitches why not call him Stitch."

"oogabooga me a is Stitch" said the newly named Stitch

"And now it my turn, my father is Pete the former commander of the musketeers who tried to seize the thorn. Oswald already told you what happened, but he did not tell you about the effect on his family. Everyone did not mind my mother or my sister, but as his son I was thought to be just like him and wore the mark of shame. You can't image what's it like growing up with everyone thinking your evil. So I turned tartar and joined your farther. I was one of his finest warriors put never given much credit." said PJ

"Really, one of his greats warriors." began Oswald. "When you charged the enemy you collapse in exhaustion and when you attack from the high ground you trip on your own to feet. Still my lord his brute strength will sever you well in these early times.

"I suppose that I should tell you my story, but I can give you that on the tour of your half finest castle. Come with me to the magic-tech elevator.

When Sora left the room PJ also said he had to do some thing. Jumba turned to Oswald. "I have two questions Oswald. First are you sure that he can be a great and powerful overlord when he dose not even want to be evil. Second why did you say that he had a good chance of finding any of his friends, most likely they were eaten up by the darkness never to return.

"The answer is simple Jumba, one does not start out evil and becomes evil. After a few conquered towns his Overlord heritage should awaken thus making him in to a true overlord. Your second question is even easier, he needs motivation beyond revenge on the heartless in these early stages plus who's to say he won't find his friends or forget about them after a while.

With Sora.

"So let me see if I have this right, you were the richest man in your world, but that wasn't enough so you looted other worlds temples."

"It was treasure hunting. It's not like the people on those world were using it are even appreciating it they just left it in abandon temples and so forth. If no one is using it why should I not just take it and put it in my private collection. But those fools on the alliance of worlds would not listen to reason. So when I was found guilty of pillaging primitive worlds I had to run to the only place where they could not follow, your father empire. I rose though the ranks and became rich once again, until I lost everything in that heartless attack." said Scrooge

"Sorry to hear that"

"Oh well you can make it up to me by making me rich again. Now I have shown you the main hall, ball room, kittens, servants quarters, the arena is not finished yet, so that only leaves your private quarters." After going to the top two floors he began to start the tour. "We really when all out with your private quarters so we had to put it on two floors. One the first floor you have most of your entertainment some even has Oswald's magic-tech. Here is your library for some reading on your spare time."

"That's good I guess but I have to say there a very few books." said Sora

"Well we thought that we would have more time to finish than the Heartless struck and we lost your father and the minions wont work without a overlord commanding them to." said Scrooge

" I see is that why this tower looks so unfinished." Asked Sora.

"Why yes. in fact without the Dark Heart this place would have crumbled by now. Over here is you monitoring station where you can view info on people or any world we know about, be they from the dark depths or form the highest light."

"Wait what do you mean by darkness and light." Asked Sora

"Oh well the world are made up darkness and light. The closer to the darkness a world is the more gloomy it is for lack of a better term, look lets use the monitoring station to get a picture of Halloween Town a world very close to the darkness, see how it belongs in a horror movie."

"Yes it does look like it came out of vampire movie, but what about the worlds very close to the light are they the kind of worlds I am used to?" Asked Sora.

"Well not quite, you see the closer a world is to the light the more surreal it is. Of course some people for some reason find a talking duck surreal."

Sora chose not to say anything about that .

"Look here is a picture of a world very close to the light. Do you see anything strange about it. " Scrooge asked

"It made out of candy." Sora answered.

"Correct master. When you get o close to the light the stranded laws of physics don't apply or you could say things just get silly." Scooge said. "But it is the light that connects us all."

"Isn't that just a saying people use." Sora asked.

"Oh no there is evidence to support the claim. In fact because they also say that a song is the light communicating with people. Then the spontaneous song effect is proof of it."

"Spontaneous Song what's that." asked Sora.

"Oh that is when people start sing and dancing for no reason."

"What does that really happen" asked Sora.

"Its rare but it does happen. Just take a look at this clip of a girl named Belle and her life in a little town."

At the end of the video Sora asked "Are you sure there is nothing in the water. The girl just sang about how she wants more out of life that little town and the rest of the people just were sing how strange she was while they were dancing, I don't think they have a right to say that she's strange."

"That's just the spontaneous song effect, they do say that it is an effect of the light but it also seems to happen with villains sing about there evil plots so the Phenomenon need more study. But enough about that it is time for the top floor." said Scrooge.

That went over to what seems to be a disk elevator that floated up to the top.

"The top floor is meant mostly for rest for you and your mistresses. We have added many bed rooms just for that propose."

"There seems to be a lack of doors and why are there so many empty holes?" asked Sora.

"Well we wanted a feeling of openness here so no doors and we were going to fill those with water to make many pools and hot tubes for you and your mistresses to enjoy, but as I said before we aren't done yet. Now let's go to your main bed room, oh by the way there easily room for over 20 mistresses." said Scrooge.

After a short walk they came to a very large room, but it was very empty as well the only thing in to was a giant be that could fit up to 10 people it seemed. Scrooge began to talk "now here master is you main quarters you can fill this room with trophies and treasures, but they say that mistresses are the best decorators. The bed is our pride and joy it material is super soft but can be remade into any shape allowing you to get new beds and still have the most comfy bed ever."

"That nice but why is it so big" asked Sora

"That's easy because of your lust of the succubus we thought that you would have an orgy on this bed every night."

Sora blushed a little at this. "Now for the roof." said Scrooge. So they went over to a spiral staircase and arrived on the roof. Sora we impressed at the view from up here a wide open meadow surrounded by mountains, he could even see sheep in the distance. "Hey this is a really nice view I am glad this is my castle, and the steam that rises form Oswalds machines gives to view a nice mist."

I am glad you approve master we are going to add a hot tube up here as well. Oh look at the time I think that Oswald should just be ready to appoint you Overlord by now let's go." said Scrooge

They went down to the chamber where the Dark Heart was kept, Sora saw that like all rooms in the castle it was unfinished with a large hole in the floor."

"Now that everyone is here lets crown a new Overlord." said Oswald

"Wait 626, I mean Stitch is nowhere to be found" said Jumba

"Don't worry about him he disappears all the time lets just get this over with." said PJ

"PJ is right for once we have waited to long for this day." Said Oswald

"Oh Dark Heart your eternal servant bested you, do you grant Sora the son of your last master the title of Overlord and all the power that comes with it." Oswald said while chanting

The Dark Heart glowed and Sora was bathed in a purple light.

"At last the Dark Heart has chosen an overlord for us, let us rejoice." Said Oswald

"What noooo." screamed PJ. "Well I thought the Dark Heart would make a foolish choice so did a little preparing."

"What are you talking about you fool." asked Jumba

"Sora I challenge you for the title of Overlord and command of the of the minions. Oh and I made sure that the minions and that cuddle toy you called Stitch will no be about to help you." PJ picked up his club stared to charge Sora. "On guard."

End of Chapter 3

A.N. Sorry to end it here but this chapter was getting long and I wanted to post this soon. Also I am sorry that this took so long but I was working on my other story Cardcapots Uncut. You may be wondering why I turned the Jedi into Keyblade warriors. Well one thing about cross over if you add too much plot elements they contradict each other, no talking about the Force and Kingdom Hearts in this. And since Birth by Sleep showed an order of Keyblade wielders who did the job of Jedi I thought to make them one and the same.

If the guest have any question about where to find my poll you can find it in my authors page at the top, but you do have to have a free membership to this

One other thing I am thinking of adding Tiana to the harem, she was in princess and the frog, I did not know how to put her world in the story, but I realized I can put her in Traverse Town and kept her how she was in the movie. Let me know what you think.

Feedback on reviews: Nightmaster000: first yes Sora will grow closer to some of them, but it is a large harem and I can't give them all a lot of time, not all of them are suited for combat. Second I added Kurumu because there are too few succubus in Disney, but yes they will go to non Disney world like Zeal from Chrono Trigger and I might add a Death Star. More non disney worlds in part 2. Also Lilo has not met Stitch yet

Well here is the latest poll voter 18

Mulan with 11 votes: well she has gone up a little and grabbed first place. I think her decor teams should be an eastern dragon throne and Chinese Warrior Statues.

Jasmine with 11 votes. Jasmine still holding on to the top. Her decor should be guard and tiger statues and a cobra throne

Ariel with 10 votes. another one of the big three. I think a coral throne would fit her

Ms. Incredible with 9. Well she shoot up in the ranks. I guess the mother daughter combo was to good to resist. I have know idea what give her for decor

Jessica with 8. I knew she was too hot to resist, but I need help with her décor.

Kim Possible with 8. fallen a little but still high. She should meet Sora in Traverse Town. Need help with decor

Teen Age LIlo with 8: still higher than I thought, should meet up with Sora in Wonderland. Minion Thorn and Statues are her décor.

Yuna with 7: she shoot up, maybe because I told people she would not be a fairy. I think her summones would make good décor.

Princess Merida with 6. Holding onto the middle. Bear décor all the way. I have plans for her.

Belle with 6. Well I may have to rethink letting Beast have her, but I need the Beast on Sora's side so who knows. need help with decor

Rapunzel with 5. I have plans for her so I might add her. need help with décor.

Snow White with 5. Well she s near the bottom but the next round of votes may favor her.

Esmeralda with 5. Well she still is at the bottom but she play a big role in my plans

Cinderella with 4.

Candace Flynn with 3

Jane Potter with 3

Wendy Darling with 3

Peg with 1.


End file.
